Healer
by Kawaii Ayame
Summary: After Kenshin's proposal to her, Kaoru decides she needs to discover more about her husband to be. Together both Kenshin and Kaoru travel to Kyoto, as Kaoru begins a mission to heal her loves heart she finds maybe it will be harder to learn about his past
1. Kyoto

Rurouni Kenshin is created by and the legal property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, so please don't sue me...I have NO money ;-;

" And when were movin' sets across the stage...do us all a favor and move you ass's out of the wings!!"

Stage Manager Sarah CCHS Production of "OKLAHOMA!" 2001-2002 Drama Dinner Improv "The Actor and the Techi should be Friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Healer

Their geta beat almost in unison as they walked down the dusty road. It was a beautiful day outside, and she was glad she had been able to take this trip. She look at the man walking next to her, staring at his profile. She was glad she was able to persuade him to come, although she wondered why he hadn't put up a fight. Turning her eyes back on the road she sighed. Hearing her sigh, her partner turned worried eyes toward her. "Daijoubu Kaoru?" She nodded her head slightly. "Hai...I'm just a little tired. Ne...Kenshin? How long till were there?" Kenshin looked ahead noting the land around them. "Not much farther, just over that hill there. I'd say about an hours more walk." Kaoru nodded and looked down at the parcel she carrying. Her request to go to Kyoto was indeed spur of the moment, but, she felt she had to...especially now. Now that he had proposed to her. The day before they left she had gone into town without Kenshin knowing and picked up gifts for their Oniwabanshinu friends. Kaoru had also made arrangements for Yahiko to stay with Tae. She didn't want him to come on this trip...there were things she needed to do while in Kyoto, and they didn't require Yahiko's attitude. But, she had to admit, it was rather quite without him and Sano's bickering. Kenshin noted the look on Kaoru's face for the 50th time during the trip. She kept telling him she was fine, but, he couldn't shake the feeling there was something bothering her. He had been planning to go to Kyoto alone after he had proposed to her, yet, he was rather surprise at her request that they go together. ' _What made you decide we needed to go to Kyoto Koishii? I know what I want to do there, but....what are you planning to do? _' Kenshin sighed to himself and turned back to watch the road. For most of the trip, Kaoru had been acting different. Quite, and distant. ' _Now that I think about it...she's been like this since the proposal....is she having second thoughts?_ ' Kenshin dismissed that thought as quick as it had come. ' _No...she was to happy about it to be having second thoughts...but still, Kaoru...what's wrong with you?_ ' 

After an hours walk, they came upon the city of Kyoto. Kenshin stopped for a moment and looked at the large city. Kaoru turned to look at him. ' _Even now...it's still so painful for him..._' Kaoru took Kenshin's left hand in her right and threaded her fingers through his own. Kenshin closed his eyes as he felt Kaoru squeeze his hand in reassurance. Hand in hand, they walked down the streets toward the Aoiya. When they reached there destination Kenshin went up and knocked on the gate. "Ano....anyone here?" Kenshin called into the court yard. A moment later Aoshi, dressed in his shrine robe walked out and toward the gate. "Battousai...what brings you here?" Before Kenshin could answer a genki voice echoed through the area. "HIMURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAORU-SAN!!!" Misao ran toward the couple and opened the gate welcoming them in. "What brings you 2 to Kyoto!?" Kenshin smiled at her usual cheerfulness. "It's been a while hasn't it Misao-dono? You've turned into a lovely young women." Misao blushed at Kenshin comment. Kaoru bowed. "We came for a short...vacation you could say. Ano...would it be any trouble if we stayed here for a couple of days?" Before either Aoshi or Misao could answer, and older voice from behind did. "Of course...we would be delighted." Misao turned around. "Oh, it's you gramps!" Okina greeted the couple with a smile. "Well...won't you come in? Omasu has just prepared some tea."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"YOUR ENGAGED!?!?!" Misao's surprised yell seemed to echo through Kyoto. Kenshin smiled shyly. "Yes...Kaoru and I have been engaged for about 3 weeks now. We haven't quite chosen a date for the ceremony, but, you all are invited. Aoshi nodded slightly. "Omedetou Battousai...Kamiya-san." Kenshin and Kaoru both nodded. "Well..." Misao began. "I think it's about time! Himura, you should have asked her to marry you a long time ago!" Kenshin rubbed the back of his head. Looking around Misao noticed something. "Hey...where's the brat? Didn't he come with you?" Kenshin shook his head. "No, Kaoru made arrangements for him to say with Tae-dono..." ' _I still don't know why you wanted Yahiko to stay behind anyway..._' Kenshin then looked at Kaoru. She still had the same distant look on her face as before. Sighing Kenshin stood helping Kaoru up. "Well...it's getting late and Kaoru and I traveled all day, I think will be heading to bed now." Okina nodded. "You know where the guest room is...at least now we only have to set up on room..." Okina turned a sly face toward Kenshin, who only blushed in return. Kaoru lifted her head slightly and looked toward Aoshi. Aoshi noticed Kaoru was trying to get his attention with her eyes and looked at her. They made contact for a moment before he nodded slightly and when back to sipping his tea. Kaoru looked at Kenshin to make sure he had missed to connection, and it looked like he had. 

When they had finally settled in the room Kenshin looked toward Kaoru as she slipped under the futons covers. "Kaoru-koishii? Are you sure your alright? You were quite the entire time we were with Okina and the others." Kaoru sat up and looked at her husband to be. "I'm fine Kenshin...really...it's just...I've been doing a lot of thinking. About when were going to have the ceremony, those things." Kenshin nodded and slipped under the covers next to her. After getting comfortable he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her to him. "Kaoru...please cheer up. If this IS a vacation then you should be happy ne?" Kaoru nodded against his chest. ' _There's just something's I have to do before I leave...I can't let you know about them...not yet._ ' She sighed and planted a kiss on his chest. "Oyasumi nasai." Kenshin held her tighter. "Oyasumi nasai...Kaoru-koishii..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A figure sat waiting in a small shrine. The small lamps being the only source of light in the room. A moment later a door slid open and a smaller figure walked into the room. Sitting across from the first they bowed. "Shinomori-san...I...I need your help..." Aoshi looked at the figure bowed before him. "Kamiya-san...you don't need to bow. What is it you need?" Kaoru took a deep breath and looked at Aoshi. "I need to know more about Kenshin's past...can you tell me anything?" Aoshi's expression did no change as he looked over the girl. "Kamiya-san...are you trying to understand him better?" Kaoru looked down and nodded slightly. "I want to be able to find a way to soothe him. I-I know just being there is enough for him, but....I want to be able to do MORE for him. Show him he's not alone." Aoshi nodded and stood. "The person you should be seeking and answer from is not me...but, the one Kenshin started his life with..." "Hiko-san?" Aoshi nodded and turned to leave. He turned to see Kaoru again bowed before him. "Arigatou for meeting me...and gomen for keeping you up. " Aoshi let a trace of a smile form on his lips before helping the young women up. He noticed the trace of tears in her eyes. Kaoru nodded her thanks and walked out...if Kenshin woke and saw her gone this late at night...he her mission would fail. 

Aoshi watched as she made her way back to the house. ' _Kamiya-san...he truly does deserve you...but be wary. What you plan to discover about the Battousai are probably things you do not want to hear. But...if anyone can heal him...I believe you can. Good luck.....Kaoru..._ ' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- Well...there's chapter one. Just in case you all are curious, this is set a little while after the series/manga. I hope you all enjoy how this is going. Reviews are a BIG help if I want to continue this story! PLEASE EXCUSE ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERROR'S!! Happy New Year! Till Next Time! =^.^=

~Kawaii Ayame~


	2. Hiko

Rurouni Kenshin is created by and the legal property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, so please don't sue me...I have NO money ;-;

" And when were movin' sets across the stage...do us all a favor and move you ass's out of the wings!!"

Stage Manager Sarah CCHS Production of "OKLAHOMA!" 2001-2002 Drama Dinner Improv "The Actor and the Techi should be Friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Healer

Kaoru walked slowly down the rough path that led her to her destination. She had been walking all morning. But, it had taken her almost an hour to leave the Aoyia. Using the excuse that she wanted to go shopping didn't go over well at first with Kenshin. Ever since the engagement he insisted on going with her where ever she went alone. Sighing she prayed that Misao was keeping him busy...it would be a disaster if Kenshin found out where exactly she was going. Finally, she entered a clearing in the woods she was walking through. Smoke rose from the small furnace that sat beside the house. Taking a deep breath...she walked on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiko hummed quietly to himself as he worked on yet another piece of pottery to sell....eventually....in town. He felt a small spark and looked up. ' Ken-ki...a familiar one too... ' Hiko knew exactly what a familiar ken-ki meant. Company was coming. Stepping out of his small house he was expecting to see one of his old students, but what he saw was far more surprising. The young women stood a few feet away from him and bowed when he walked out of his hut. "It's you....the women that followed my baka student here..." Kaoru nodded, the swallowed. ' _I hope he's willing to talk to me...._' "Hiko-san...I'm very sorry to intrude on you, but....ano...I need your help." Hiko raised an eyebrow and then walked over to his tree log and took a seat. "Well Jou-chan...come over here and tell me what you need. My baka better not need more training..." Kaoru shook her head as she sat down. "No...he has nothing to do with why I'm here, I came on my own account. But...I, I want to know more about Kenshin...about his life during the war, and when he was a child." Hiko looked over her for a seconded before nodding. "Let me guess...your going to marry him and before you do you want to help him. Jou-chan...you don't know what your getting yourself into." Kaoru balled up her fist and looked down. "I don't care what I'm getting into. I need to know. I want to be able to help him! For once...I want to save him...save him from himself." Hiko sighed. "I hope you have a good excuse for being gone for so long..." Hiko picked up his sake jug and took a sip. "It all started one night about 20 years ago...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin sat on the roof of the Aoyia looking across the dusk sky that surrounded him. Sighing, he kept his eyes on the road that lead toward the small restaurant. All day he had been worrying over Kaoru. Why had she insisted she go shopping alone? She usually begged him for his company on a shopping trip. Kaoru had basically been gone all day, and every moment she was gone the more Kenshin thought of going after her. Misao was the one who stopped him, after begging to train with him for about 4 hours under Aoshi's watchful eye. Kenshin looked up and noticed the first night stars come into view.

"Kaoru....where are you? Why haven't you come home yet?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru stood by a small river just outside Hiko's clearing. Leaning against a tree, she fought against the tears that well up in her eyes. '_Orphaned...at such a young age. I thought losing my parents was hard...but Kenshin._' Kaoru shook her head and looked down. Kaoru had no idea just how bad Kenshin's life had been back then. Learning about the young girls who had protected him, only after knowing him for a day. The grave yard he created by hand...all the people he buried by himself. ' _To see death so young...he was surrounded by it even before he fought in the revolution. Hiko-san was right...I have no idea what I'm getting into, but no matter how much it upsets me, I'm going to understand him...I'm going to make him happy...no matter how much it hurts._' Pushing herself away from the tree she made her walk back to the Aoyia. As the house came into view she noticed all the lights were off. She hadn't realized how late it was. Before she could make her way any further, she noticed a figure on the roof top. ' _Kenshin...so like him to worry. But, why does he worry so much about me?_' 

Kenshin saw Kaoru make her way up the path and stood. ' _She's safe..._' Jumping down from the roof with no trouble he went to meet her. Kaoru stopped in front of him and bowed slightly. "Gomen for being late." Kenshin nodded but kept his eyes focused on hers ' _Has she been...crying...?_ ' Smiling he embraced her. "It's alright koishii, come...let's get to bed. It's late. " Kaoru nodded as he took her hand and led her to the room they were sharing. She kept her eyes on the cross-shaped scar that marred his face.' _Next...to find out how that happened. And just HOW you got involved with the revolution..._' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was standing in a field covered in blood. The moans of the dead echoed in her ears. Why was she here? Kaoru walked along in the tall grass. After what seemed like forever, she came upon something that took her breath away. Miles, and miles of tombstones lay in the open field. And...in front of her were three stones. The dirt around them being patted down by one solitary boy. "Kenshin...?" she said his name. The boy turned around, lavender eyes meeting her blue ones. "No...my name is Shinta.." He turned back to his work finishing off the 3 graves. "They protected me.." he started. "they protected me...just like Okaa-san and Otousan would. They died...they got really sick and left me all alone. Then...I met these 3 girls, and I wasn't alone. But now..." he turned his eyes back to hers, tears in them. "I'm alone..." Suddenly his small figure disappeared and Kaoru was left alone as darkness surrounded her. "Shinta...wait. Come back...let me help you! Please! I'll make sure your not alone!! Wait..." Tears made their way down Kaoru's pale cheeks. "SHINTA!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru sat up in bed, covered in sweat. Had she been able to dream up a memory from Kenshin's own past? She looked down at the man sleeping next to her. Silent tears ran down her face. She gripped the blanket hard in her hands. Tomorrow...she would go back to Hiko, and get the information she needed. Laying down again, she wrapped her arms around Kenshin's waist and snuggled her head into his back, crying herself back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aoshi opened his eyes and broke his meditation. He could hear Kaoru's silent plea's. Looking at his hand's he sighed. ' _Kamiya...it's killing you isn't it? Finding out just what he had to endure. Be strong Kamiya, the worst is still to come...._' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- Well, there's chapter 2. Don't worry though, the chapters will get longer when Hiko goes in depth about Kenshin's life. Also expect later probably the longest chapter which deals with Tomoe. Kaoru will also be having many more dreams about Kenshin's past. And what will our rurouni do when he finds out just what Kaoru's been up to? Drop a review! I count I reviews to see if I should continue the story. PLEASE EXCUSE ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS!! Till Next Time! Ja! =^.^=

~Kawaii Ayame~ 


	3. Aoshi, and a night visitor REVISED VERSI...

Rurouni Kenshin is created by and the legal property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, so please don't sue me...I have NO money ;-;

" And when were movin' sets across the stage...do us all a favor and move you ass's out of the wings!!"

Stage Manager Sarah CCHS Production of "OKLAHOMA!" 2001-2002 Drama Dinner Improv "The Actor and the Techi should be Friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Healer

Kaoru sat in the lukewarm water, knee's drawn up and her head rested lightly on them. She spent most of the night either crying, or having nightmares. Her head ached from all the tears. She was surprised Kenshin hadn't heard her last night, but also thankful for it. She wanted so much for him to wake up and comfort her, but, then her whole purpose for coming here would be ruined. Before going back to see Hiko, Kaoru thought about going to see Aoshi again. When she got up this morning she swore she saw Aoshi just sitting on the porch...watching her. ' _He knows something I don't....and I'm going to find out what._ ' Her thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knock as the furo's door. "Koishii? Are you alright? You've been in there for almost an hour now..." Kaoru sighed. ' _He's always worrying...why...?_' "I'm fine Kenshin...I'll be out soon..." On the other side of the door Kenshin nodded and leaned softly against it. "Kaoru...why don't I join you?" Kaoru's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. It wasn't the first time he had ask to join her in a bath, nor will it be the last. "No...it's alright, I'm getting out now anyway...the waters gotten cold. But, I appreciate the offer..." Kenshin smiled to himself. He respected her privacy, and at the same time understood that she was still shy, and probably body conscious. "Alright...I'll see you at breakfast..." Kaoru waited till she could no longer hear Kenshin footsteps before dunking her head underwater quickly and then rising out of the bath. After changing into a clean kimono she walked out to meet everyone for breakfast. A moment later Misao came bouncing down the stairs, Aoshi following at a slower pace. "Morning everyone!!!" Misao plopped down in her seat (which was always conveniently located next to Aoshi's seat.) Kenshin greeted the two with a smile and started to eat. Kaoru looked toward Aoshi and cocked her head to the side slightly. Aoshi looked up and looked toward Kenshin before looking at Kaoru. Again they made eye contact again, and he nodded slightly. Kaoru shook head slightly after Aoshi had looked away. '_Is Aoshi reading my mind or something? Well...what do you expect Kaoru...were talking about Aoshi the Zen meditation master here..._' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Breakfast went along smoothly. After taking care of the dishes Kenshin walked out of the kitchen to see a genki Misao begging Kaoru for something. "Please Kaoru!! Lets go shopping! Then we can go get something to eat at the Shirobeko!!" Kaoru shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Misao, but, I have other errands to run. I can't" Kenshin stood behind a wall a listen to the girls conversation. ' _More errands? But, she was out all day yesterday. Something's not right here..._' Kaoru and Misao talked for a little while longer until the bouncy women skipped out of the room. Kaoru sighed and made her way up stairs, Kenshin following far enough behind she would not be able to tell he was there. Kaoru stopped at Aoshi's door and knocked quietly. "Enter." The command was one that was used to being obey. Kaoru slid open the door and walked in before shutting it again. Kenshin settled himself outside the door and closed his eyes. What did Kaoru need to talk to Aoshi about?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aoshi-san...there's something your not telling me..." Aoshi continued to look out the window and down at Misao in the court yard. "Kamiya...do you know the risks of what your doing?" Confused, Kaoru lifted one eyebrow. "Risks??" Aoshi stood and turned to look at the raven haired women. "Everything your about to discover is going to affect you future more than you think...do you remember the dream you had last night...?" "You...how did you know I had a dream..?" "Kamiya...look at who your speaking to...it was easy for me to tell. Just know what you have gotten yourself into, and if Himura finds our before you've finished...he might not forgive you." Kaoru nodded. "I understand..." Kaoru moved to get up, but before leave she turned and stood in front of Aoshi. "Arigatou for everything." Before Aoshi could react Kaoru wrapped her hands around Aoshi's wait and hugged him. Smirking despite himself he lightly returned the hug. "Your welcome...Kaoru."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin leaned against the rooms wall. He had heard every word of Kaoru and Aoshi's conversation. He had called her Kaoru, and they had hugged. Slowly he let himself slide down the wall and let himself slide down to the floor. "Was I ever worthy? Kami...even now your still trying to punish me?" He looked down and sighed. "All that matters to me is that she is happy...if she wants to be with Aoshi...so be it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kaoru walked in her room to see Kenshin asleep against the wall. His Sakabatou rested against his shoulder. ' _Strange...he hasn't slept like that in almost a year..._' Quietly, she walked up to Kenshin and kneeled next to him. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she shook him lightly. "Kenshin...wake up. Kenshin, get into bed...your going to freeze without a blanket." His lavender eyes opened slowly. Kaoru noted the dullness in his eyes. Her eyebrows rose up in question. "Kenshin? What's wrong? Are you sick...?" He shook his head. "No Kaoru-dono, Sessha is fine." ' _Kaoru-dono...? Sessha? I thought we stopped that months ago._' Kaoru took her hand and stroked his face gently. "Your lying. Tell me, what's wrong?" Before her hand could move to touch his scar, he removed it. "You don't need to pretend anymore Kaoru-dono. Sessha knows your secret." ' _Secret? _' Kaoru tilted her head. "Kenshin...what secret?" He pulled his dull lavender eyes away from her lively blue ones. "Sessha knows why you were gone all day yesterday...you were with Aoshi." Kaoru opened her mouth to respond, but he cut her off. "You don't have to explain Kaoru-dono, Sessha knows you want to be happy. And, if being happy means you have to leave Sessha, so be it. I all want to see is your happiness Kaoru-dono." ' _Kenshin..._' Shaking her head she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Kenshin...it's alright. I have NOTHING with Aoshi. You misunderstood." "No Kaoru-dono...it's alright, you don't have to lie anymore. This is why you wanted to come to Kyoto...to see him." Kaoru pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Kenshin...how could you think this? I told you...there's nothing between us." Kenshin looked at her confused, then...what were you to discussing earlier tonight?" Kaoru swallowed and looked down. ' I can't let him know yet what I'm doing. ' "Aoshi gave me some advice earlier...I was just thanking him...I swear." To prove herself to him she kissed him. Kenshin feel into the sensation of her lips against his. Kaoru pulled away slowly and looked into his eyes while caressing his cheek. "I'm sorry if I misled you, there are just something's I need to take care of while I'm here. Aoshi was just helping me. And as for yesterday...I was shopping...remember?" Kenshin nodded and held her close breathing in her scent. Suddenly he heard her small giggle. "Kaoru?" She looked up at him eyes smiling. "Kenshin...no offence to Aoshi, but, he's the last one I would leave you for..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Late that evening a shadow lingered about the Aoiya. The light footsteps quite as to not disturb the house's sleepers. Kenshin turned in bed and reached to hold Kaoru close to him, only to realize...she wasn't there. "Oro...?" Rubbing his eyes he sat up and looked around the small room. "Kaoru...? Where did she go?" Rising, he walked quietly about the area. ' _Where is she...? _' Walking into the court yard his eyes spotted a feminine figure. "Kaoru...?" The figured turned and dark eyes met his. Kenshin's heart stop as he whispered a name into the wind. "T-Tomoe...?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N~ Well....here's a revised version of chapter 3. I got some reviews that said Kenshin was a bit OOC. I went back and re-read this chapter as it was before and noticed they were right. So...I decided to re-write and repost it. The only part that's different is the section where Kenshin and Kaoru talk after she's talked to Aoshi, the ending is still the same. Please leave a review...and if you noticed, I removed the original version of this story. Comments and suggestions welcome. PLEASE EXCUSE ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS. Till next time! JA! =^.^=

~Kawaii Ayame~


	4. Unexpected events

Rurouni Kenshin is created by and the legal property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, so please don't sue me...I have NO money ;-;

" And when were movin' sets across the stage...do us all a favor and move you ass's out of the wings!!"

Stage Manager Sarah CCHS Production of "OKLAHOMA!" 2001-2002 Drama Dinner Improv "The Actor and the Techi should be Friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Healer

Kenshin blinked in utter awe. ' _What's going on here...how, how is this possible!?_' Kenshin took a step toward the figure. "Tomoe...is...is it really you?" The women nodded slightly, then spoke. "Anata...listen to me. She is very delicate, you must take good care of her, especially now." Kenshin laid confused eyes on her. "Are you talking about Kaoru?" She nodded. "She is discovering things now that will forever change her life. Coming to Kyoto means you run the risk of running into your past once again. Protect her...never let her go." Kenshin took a few more steps toward her. "Tomoe...are you, are you alive?" She smiled and reached out to run her hand along his crossed shape scar. "You are alive...!" Tomoe shook her head slightly. "In a way I am, as of now, only you can see me." Kenshin swallowed then looked into her dark eyes. "Can I...feel you?" Tomoe stepped forward and embraced him. Years of guilt seem to be lifted from Kenshin as he felt her arms around him. ' _So long.._' he thought. ' _It's been so long...' _He held onto her tightly, not wanting to let her go again. Finally, finally he could see her again, touch her. He pulled back a bit to look into her eyes. Finally, not able to contain himself for any longer he kissed her. Reveling in the sensation of her lips against his for the first time in over 10 years. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around in confusion. She was outside on the Aoiya's porch. ' _How did I end up here? Did I sleep walk? _' She got up, holding her yukata closer to her body. She walked back to the room her and Kenshin were staying in. Sliding open the door slowly, her eyes rested on the figure nestled in the blankets. Walking toward him, she brushed a strand of hair from his face. Kenshin's eyes fluttered open, and after a second her shot up, as if remembering something. "Kenshin? Are you alright?" He shook his head slightly. He had had the strangest dream. Tomoe had come to him bringing rather strange news. He looked back to his soon to be wife and nodded. "Hai, I just had a strange dream that's all." Kaoru nodded and stood. "I'm going into town for a little while again. I'll try not to be back late again." Kenshin nodded and pulled her to him for a quick kiss before letting her on her way. After she left Kenshin touched him lips and sighed. ' _Tomoe...was it really a dream..? _'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru stopped again at the small river outside Hiko's clearing to think. ' _How did I end up outside?_' Shaking her head she listened to the rivers quiet answer. '_And...who was Kenshin talking to last night? _'

Upon entering she noticed the man sitting on his log drinking sake. "Good morning Hiko-san." Kaoru bowed and sat next to him. "Well..." he started. "what did you think of the first bit of Kenshin's life...?" Kaoru looked down. "All I can say is that I need to learn more before I can judge him...if you don't mind Hiko-san...would you please continue?" Sighing he looked at the young women's profile. "You really want to accomplish this don't you jou-chan?" All Kaoru could so was nod. "Alright then...After I had found Kenshin, I brought him back here. I taught him the style he practices now, Hiten Mitsurugi. The years progressed, and the revolution came to its height. Kenshin, having heard the news was frantic. He was stupid." Kaoru lifted her head and his blunt comment, Hiko continued. "All the wanted was to get away from me and go fight in the war. His idea's then are the ones he lived by during then. He was stubborn. He hadn't completed his training and still kept on insisting he was ready. Finally, I got fed up. He left with sword in hand, and didn't return to see me till he came back to fight that Makoto Shishio. " Hiko took a sip of his sake. "Well...that's all of it in a nut shell. But, I will tell you, for being so young, I have never seen such courage in a boy. I made his training very hard to endure, hoping he would give up and go live a peaceful life. But, the baka kept going, and ended up being the man he is today." Kaoru looked at Hiko, questioning in her blue eyes. "Did you keep up with what Kenshin was doing during the revolution." Hiko shrugged. "Somewhat. Being here kept me away from the war most of the time. I learned through several sources in town who he was fighting for, and that he had become one of the most feared assassins in Japan. I learned that he basically turned into another person when he fought...the Battousai." ' _Battousai..._' "Hiko-san...during the war, do you ever hear the name Tomoe mentioned from your sources?" Hiko rubbed his chin slightly. "I think maybe once or twice. She had apparently been assigned to be Kenshin's sheath...protect him for a time during the war. All I had heard was that she and him had been moved to the mountains as a married couple." ' _Married..._' Kaoru swallowed. "W-What happened to Tomoe...?" Hiko stood. "I don't know...but why don't you ask someone who does know?" Kaoru looked at him for a moment confused. Hiko motioned for her to follow him inside. Inside he took a piece of paper and wrote something on it. "Go to this place, there you'll find her brother. His name is Enishi." Kaoru's eyes widened. ' _Enishi!?!? Tomoe's brother, the man that....' _Kaoru took a deep breath and looked out toward the woods. "Arigato Hiko-san...I-I appreciate your help." Kaoru turned to leave but was stopped by Hiko's hand on her shoulder. "He's lucky you know, to have someone like you. But...you do know, you probably will never be able to replace Tomoe-san in his heart." Kaoru let her head fall. Silent tears pricking her eyes. "I know this, but, I'm not trying to change that...If he believes he could never love me as much as he did Tomoe...so be it." Before Hiko could answer, she broke his grip and walked out of his clearing. He stood and watched her leave while shaking his head. Suddenly he felt a strange Kenki. Feeling eyes on him he turned quickly and looked around. He blinked and felt the wind change and looked in the direction Kaoru had gone off too. _' Something's going to happen...something very dangerous is going on...Kaoru-san, do you have any idea what your really doing?_'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin waited for Kaoru to return home till late that afternoon. Sighing he decided to go for a walk. He didn't have to take a second thought on where he was going, his feet leading him there by a will of their own. ' _Tomoe...why? The last time I saw you was when I fought Enishi. Why are you here now?_ ' Kenshin stopped and touched his lips for the second time that day. Why had he kissed her? ' _I'm over Tomoe...I made sure I was before proposing to Kaoru. I'm over her, I have to be..._' Another part of him though, gave a different suggestion. ' **If you were over her them why did you kiss her? Do you remember what happened after you kissed her?**' His eyes widen as his thoughts returned to last night. He had kissed her, and held her again. But, after that...

__

"Tomoe...I-I..." His words traveled off as he couldn't describe his need. "Tomoe...I need you..." Her hand came to caress her cheek. "Hush anata... I know..." Their lips met a second time. This time the kiss held more in it, more passion, more heat. Kenshin let his hands travel down her body, his mind taking him back to when they were together during the revolution. Tomoe moaned slightly and a voice in Kenshin's mind responded. ' What about Kaoru? What will she think? ' Kenshin's eyes widened and he stopped his hands. He backed away reluctantly. "Tomoe...I...I don't know what to do..." Tomoe took a step toward him and cupped his face again. "You love her, but, you want me...is that it?" "Gomen Tomoe..." With that he had turned his back on the chance of a life time.

Kenshin leaned heavily against the tree he was standing next to. "I-I almost..." Not being able to finish his sentence, he pressed on. Finally he reached his destination. Kneeling next to the stone grave he let his head fall. "Tomoe...why, why have you come back to haunt me? Kami...why!?" A voice from behind startled him. "Himura...why are you out this late in the afternoon?" Kenshin turned and watched Aoshi step out from the tree's shade. "Aoshi...I-I just needed to go for a walk." Aoshi looked at the grave Kenshin kneeled next to. "Tomoe I presume..." Kenshin nodded as he watched Aoshi turned toward the road. "Watch her back Himura...if you don't...someone else will..." Kenshin sat there and blinked as he let Aoshi words sink in. "Aoshi-san...do you and Kaoru..." Aoshi turned toward him. "Think what you will Himura, I'm just warning you. Something wrong is happening, and she's the center of it all." Aoshi walked slowly back down the road. Kenshin looked back toward the grave in confusion. "Tomoe...you know what's happening don't you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru stood outside the Aoiya's door and heaved a heavy sigh. Opening the gate she looked around. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she noticed Kenshin wasn't to be seen. Walking on quiet feet she went to the bedroom. To her dismay Kenshin wasn't there either. Sighing she changed into her yukata and decided to go to bed early. As the sunset and she drifted to sleep, she didn't even notice the pair of lavender eyes watching her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

What are you trying to do Kamiya-san? 

Kaoru looked around but couldn't place where the feminine voice was coming from. There was barley any light in the area, yet, Kaoru moved on desperate to find out who was talking to her. 

"Who are you? What do you want?"

You can't change it. You can't change his past, and you can't change the way he feels...

Kaoru's eyes widened in shock. Her hands formed tight fists. "I'm not trying to change his past! I just want to be able to help him over come it! If I know what happened then...then maybe I can help heal him!" A tear rolled down her cheek. "I love him...and I will do anything to protect him!"

You cant....I won't let you. You said you didn't care about his past before ne? Yet...hear you are, trying to change the way he feels...

"The way he feels? Who are you!? SHOW YOURSELF!!" Kaoru's breath caught in her throat as a figure appeared. Black eyes regarding her with no emotion. "Tomoe?" she could barely mouth the name, mind too shocked to understand what was happening.

I won't let you change his feelings...I won't let you take my place!

"Tomoe-san! That's not what I'm trying to do...! If you would just list-" Before Kaoru could utter another pleading word she felt a pair of hands clasp around her neck. Her eyes widened as she watched Tomoe walk into the dark. She tried to break herself free but failed. Her eyes grew heavy, and her breath came in short gasps. She utter one last word before her world turned back...

"K-Kenshin...._"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N~ Sorry for the long delay ^^(). Been busy getting ready for Drama District Competition. Had to stay after school for the past 3 weeks . Anyway....For this chapter I just kind wrote what came to me. A lot of confusion ne? First Kenshin kisses Tomoe, then Kaoru meets Tomoe in her dreams...(a mighty pissed off Tomoe)....*sigh* Lot's of excitement I hope though. But, do not fear...there IS meaning to my madness. Also...I MADE THE CHAPTER LONGER!! ^^ Hehehe...Well...I hope you all enjoyed. Leave me a review. PLEASE EXCUSE ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS. Till Next Time! Ja! =^.^=

~Kawaii Ayame~


	5. Enishi

Rurouni Kenshin is created by and the legal property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, so please don't sue me...I have NO money ;-;

" And when were movin' sets across the stage...do us all a favor and move you ass's out of the wings!!"

Stage Manager Sarah CCHS Production of "OKLAHOMA!" 2001-2002 Drama Dinner Improv "The Actor and the Techi should be Friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Healer

__

Kenshin walked along the path, eyes faced forward in concentration. Someone was calling to him. Eventually, his walking pace became a swift run. He ran straight into a clearing. His eyes concentrated on the figure in the center. Long black hair tied by a cord, white kimono blowing in the breeze. "Tomoe...?" She turned to face his. Black eyes smiling at him. 

Anata...you came. I knew you would...

Tomoe stepped toward him till they were inches apart. Kenshin's breath ran ragged. His arms came up, encircling her. "I'll never let you go..." Tomoe smiled.

I know...

His frame adjusted to hers, and he sighed in contentment. Their eyes met and he moved to cover his lips with her own. But, a voice stopped him.

"K-Kenshin..."

__

His eyes widened slightly and he shook his head. Tomoe stroked his cheek.

Anata...what's wrong??

"I...I thought I heard someone call my name, but, I guess it was nothing..." He moved to kiss her again and the voice returned, this time more pleading...

"Ken...shin..."

__

He backed away from Tomoe...head in his hands. Tomoe stepped toward him in concern

Anata...what's going on? Are you alright?

The voice echoed in his ears, trying to jar him awake. "NO!" he pleaded "Give me more time with her!" Another voice was heard, this one sounding far more urgent than the last. He felt himself being drawn away from Tomoe....

****

"HIMURA!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

"HIMURA!!!!" 

Kenshin jerked up out of bed and looked up into the face of Misao. "M-Misao-dono!? What's going on!?" Kenshin looked next to him to see a pale faced Kaoru and a frantic Omasu attempting to get Kaoru to breath again. Shock filled his senses. He reached his hand out to touch her cold hand. "Kaoru...? Kaoru!" Kenshin backed up into the wall and watch the actions taking place. Omasu tried over and over again to get Kaoru to breath. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she started to breath. Misao fell to her knees in relief. Then her eyes darted to Kenshin. "Himura...why didn't you wake up?! I thought you of all people would have been able to sense something was wrong with Kaoru!" Kenshin looked down his eyes wide. "Your lucky Aoshi-sama heard Kaoru-chan's cries, if he hadn't come and woken Omasu and I...Kaoru-chan would be dead." Kenshin looked up slightly to see Aoshi standing by the door, hands folded in his sleeves, eyes closed. Misao waited for a response, but when none came her and Omasu left. Aoshi took one last look at the samurai before also exiting.

Kenshin swallowed and crawled over to where Kaoru laid. Her breath coming in a little shallow than normal. He touched her face, running his fingers over her eyes and mouth. "Why...why wouldn't I wake up? Why couldn't I sense Kaoru was in danger?" He gathered her in his arms and let a solitary tear fall to land on her lips. "Kaoru-koishii...what's going on?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru woke up late that afternoon to find herself wrapped him Kenshin's arms. ' _Why do I feel so dizzy?_' She looked at the face of the man who was holding her. His face was full of worry, sorrow, and...guilt? She tucked a stray piece of red hair back behind his ears. Kenshin stirred slightly at her touch and his lavender eyes opened to meet her blue ones. "Koishii...I..." his hold on her suddenly became tighter. Confused eyes looked into his. "Kenshin...what's wrong?" He looked surprisingly up at her. "You....don't know?" Kaoru rubbed her head for a moment before speaking. "I-I just remember someone strangling me...and Misao was calling your name...Kenshin, did I.....did I almost die in my sleep?" Kenshin nodded and let his head hang. "Gomen Kaoru...I-I should have know what was going on and woken up to help you, but....I...." His words faltered and his guilt consumed him once again. Kaoru slowly rapped her arms around him. After a second, he shrugged out of her hold and stood. "Kenshin?" she looked up at him pleadingly. He clenched his fists to his sides and closed his eyes tight. ' _I-I don't know what to do...maybe this is all a sign...a sign that I shouldn't be with her._' He opened his eyes, which were glazed with unshed tears. Looking down he blurted out. "Gomen....Kaoru-dono..." Kaoru watched as her happiness turned away and walked out of the room. Her body was stoned in place. Silent tears slid down her cheeks. "Kenshin...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiding was all he could do. He wouldn't leave her alone in Kyoto....not with so many of his enemies lurking about. He leaned against the sturdy branch of the tree, head in his hands. ' _Tomoe...Kaoru...they, they both mean so much to me. But, Kaoru is my new life...I'm over Tomoe...aren't I?_ ' Before Kenshin's thoughts could wander any longer, Kaoru walked out of the Aoyia. Kenshin's breath caught as he noticed her stunning appearance. His heart tightened as he watched her wipe away a stray tear. Slowly she made her way out purse in hand. Curious on where she was headed, Kenshin began to follow a good distance behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru looked down in the paper her hand, and then at the small house in front of her. ' _This is the place..._' Taking a deep breath she stepped toward the door and knocked softly. Her hands trembled...what who he think with her showing up? Suddenly, the door slid open. She looked up at the man that stood before her. "Well....Kamiya-san...what an, unexpected surprise. Your the last one I would see at my door step." Kaoru swallowed and looked down. "I'm not here to dwell on the past Enishi...I'm.....I'm here to ask for you help.." Enishi lifted an eyebrow. "MY help? Whatever for?"

Kenshin looked on in utter disbelief. '_ENISHI!? What on earth would Kaoru want to talk to Enishi about? _' Kenshin watched the scene unfold as Kaoru nervously talked to Enishi. Enishi then stepped away from the doorway inviting her inside. Kenshin clenched his fists, and his eyes flashed amber. ' _Enishi...you hurt her..._'

Kaoru kneeled on the ground across from white haired man. "You know...I could kill you..." Her eyes met his. "But, you wouldn't..." He smirked. "Well...what is it you need my help?" To Enishi's surprise she bowed. "I...I would like you to tell me, if you can, about Kenshin when he was with Tomoe. And....if you could bare to....tell me, what exactly happened to her...." Kaoru looked up to see Enishi staring at her. "Why have you come here Kamiya Kaoru?" "I-I just told you...I need your help.." Enishi stood, towering over her. "Where's Battousai!? I know he's here...he wouldn't let you come and see me alone, not after what happened last time." Kaoru swallowed. "I want to make him forget! I want him to be able to live a happy life when were married. I want to help him forget. I....I want to save his soul..." He stared at her. "Why...why would you want to save that monster? You'll never be able to chase away his demons." Kaoru's eyes widen, and she stood. "He is NOT a monster! He's kind, caring, and loving! He's not who you think he is." Enishi took a step forward. "He killed her! He killed my sister!" "It was an accident! Even I know it was an accident Enishi!!" Kaoru's eyes widened as Enishi pushed her into the wall. "You hate it...don't you? Your getting married and you know you can't replace her.." Kaoru looked down. "I-I know I can't replace her...and I don't want to..." "What do you want...?" Speechless. ' _What do I want? _' She looked up into his eyes. "I want him to forget....to begin a new life." Releasing her Enishi walked toward to back of the room. "She only pretended to love him...at least, in the beginning. But, then...she fell in love with him. She loved him despite the fact he killed Kiyosato! Kiyosato Akira...my sisters fiancé. She was hired to Battousai....revenge for Kiyosato. But, instead she was drawn to him and protected him. That's how and why she died. Protecting him. Nee-san would still be alive today if it wasn't for him. I don't care if it WAS an accident...I won't ever forgive him." Kaoru kept her eyes downcast. "That's why you came up with the Earthly Justice. That's why you kidnapped me...and made Kenshin go through all that pain again." A small laugh escaped Enishi. "I could have killed you for real then but, you were too much like her...my Nee-san. After I witnessed Nee-san's death, I kept up with what Battousai was doing. I had heard he finished fighting the war, and moved on wandering. He atones for her. Everything he has done has been for Tomoe. I bet you...even now, he still holds her scarf close to his heart." '_Scarf...? What is Enishi talking about?' _Bowing Kaoru utter a few last words. "I'm sorry about what happened to Tomoe-san. I'll be sure to visit her before I leave Kyoto." Enishi turned to Kaoru and nodded slightly. "You can't replace her Kamiya-san...especially now, since you know...everything he's done has been for her." Looking down Kaoru let a solitary tear slide down her face. "I know." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin trailed behind Kaoru once again, wonder just what had happened inside Enishi's. Half way back to the Aoyia, Kaoru stopped by a small old abandoned shrine. Curious, Kenshin climbed up into a tree to get a good look inside the shrine. She knelt down in front of the small alter and recited something Kenshin couldn't quite hear. Sitting up she looked around blue eyes concealing emotion. Soon her tears began to flow as she remembered what Enishi had told her. "Why...why can't I be... I-I know Kenshin loves me but, but still. Why does it feel it's not enough anymore? Why, why do I bother even doing this?! He loved Tomoe-san...he must of. Everything he's done...the wandering, picking up the Sakabatou...atoning. It was all for her. Could Kenshin still love her? Does he carry her scarf like Enishi said...? There's too much...too much I can't answer, but...I'm doing this...for him."

From his perch, Kenshin watched in awe as Kaoru cried. He didn't listen to anything she said, he just watched her as her emotions took over. _' Kaoru...whats wrong? Why are you so upset all of a sudden? Is it still about what happened this morning?_ ' A breeze blew by and Kenshin tucked his arms into his gi. Upon doing so, he felt a strange fabric brush against his skin. "Oro?" Slowly he removed the cloth and brought it out into the open. His eyes widened as he realized what he was holding. "This...this is..." the blue scarf waved slightly in the wind. Kenshin's hands moved unconsciously to wrap it around his neck and did so without thinking. Inside the shrine, Kaoru stood and looked out the window. Her eyes widened as she saw her rurouni perched in a tree, an old tattered blue scarf rapped around his neck, and a smile across his lips. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N~ Well, well, well...there you have it, chapter 5. I'm SOOOOOO sorry for this taking so long. I had A LOT of after school things going on, and writers block hit. . Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Enishi might make another appearance later, all depends. Anyway, leave a review if you want me to keep writing! Till Next Time! Ja! =^.^=

~Kawaii Ayame~


	6. Nightmarish Intentions

Rurouni Kenshin is created by and the legal property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, so please don't sue me...I have NO money ;-;

" And when were movin' sets across the stage...do us all a favor and move you ass's out of the wings!!"

Stage Manager Sarah CCHS Production of "OKLAHOMA!" 2001-2002 Drama Dinner Improv "The Actor and the Techi should be Friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Healer

Kaoru took a step forward and looked on in confusion. '_The scarf...that must be the one Enishi was talking about, but, why...? _' Her breath caught as Kenshin hugged the cloth closer to him. Suddenly thunder clapped in the sky waking Kenshin from his stupor. He saw Kaoru staring at him through the shrine window and his eyes widened. Lighting lit the sky and then, Kaoru was gone, having run out as soon as the lighting flashed. "K-KAORU!" Jumping from tree to tree Kenshin searched the area for her fleeting figure. Rain began to pour, pounding hard on the rurouni's back. Finally her made it back to the Aoiya, running inside he called out. "Kaoru!? Kaoru are you here?" Misao looked down onto the samurai from the second floor, a confused look on her face. "Himura, Kaoru hasn't come home all day. And...why are you all wet? Is it raining?" Kenshin nodded slightly. "Are you sure Kaoru hasn't come in within the last few moments?!" Misao nodded her small head. "Hai...I've been sitting up here for the past half hour..." Kenshin looked down. ' _What's happening here...ever since Kaoru and I came here, nothing has gone right....nothing. And now, she's out alone in the rain....Kaoru...where are you?_ '

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cold and wet, Kaoru pressed on. The rain came down harder by the minute, but she didn't care, all she wanted to do was get away. It was true, Kenshin still loved another...and there was nothing Kaoru could do. Finally tired of running she fell to wet ground and sobbed. Her body cold and tired demanded sleep, even in the rain. Her eyes fell closed, unaware of the figure walking toward her. 

Kaoru's eyes opened and she looked around. The sun shined brightly through the small window in the room. ' _It's morning already? Wh-Where am I? Who brought me here?_' Her questions were answered as a tall figure stepped into the room. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was. "A-Aoshi-san?! H-How did you..." Aoshi sat down and closed his eyes before responding. "I was training late last night when it began to rain. On my way back to the Aoiya I saw you unconscious, and I brought you here because it would be hard to carry you all the way back to Aoiya in that weather." Kaoru blinked. "Why were you out so late Kamiya-san?" Kaoru looked down and shook her head. "Aoshi-san...I don't know what to do. I-I can't win, he still loves her....he still loves her." Aoshi kept his eyes closed. "Kamiya...do you truly believe he doesn't love you?" Kaoru's head snapped up. "Aoshi-san! How could he? He was sitting there holding his scarf to him. He didn't even realize I was suffocating in the middle of the night. He-He got up and left and just..." Kaoru's words faltered as she began to cry. "Everyone was right...I can never replace Tomoe-san..." Aoshi opened his eyes and took a deep breath. "I warned you Kamiya-san...I told you this would be difficult to cope with. Do you remember what you were dreaming when you suffocated?" She nodded and looked up to the ceiling. "I was dreaming about Tomoe-san. She came to see me, and she warned me about taking Kenshin away, and then, someone began to strangle me..." "Do you know who?" Kaoru shook her head no. Closing his eyes again Aoshi thought. "Perhaps you should discover who is trying to help get rid of you, if Tomoe wasn't the one hurting you, them maybe the one who was is the real clue." Kaoru looked toward the day sky. Standing she walked toward the door, face set. Aoshi kept his gaze forward as he heard the door slam. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin ran his hand through his hair. Kaoru had been missing all night and all morning. He closed his eyes, remembering the look on her face as she saw him the tree. Kenshin eyed the scarf on the futon and took a deep breath. He hadn't slept all night and he was tired beyond believe. Giving into his urges he crawled into the futon and fell asleep.

__

Again, darkness, and mist. He was guided by something, or someone more rather. Words were being whispered behind him, but he paid no attention. The hand that held him provided all the warmth and security he needed. Certain voice's seem to stand out though in the dark. He heard Misao's and Sanosuke's voices a few times. Yahiko's was another. Enishi's taunting laughter. Then, Aoshi....and Kaoru. Kenshin's head turned when he heard her voice, but the figure guiding him pressed on. To his surprise, Kaoru voice seem to come closer, till he thought he was right behind her. His brows furrowed in confusion. 

' Do it...'

Kenshin jumped at the voice in his ear. Tomoe was holding him from behind voice sweet as silk.

' You love me....right...'

He nodded, suddenly under a spell.

' You'd do anything to bring me back wouldn't you...anata? '

Another nod. What was he thinking. This wasn't Tomoe...but, then...he never really knew his Tomoe. If he did this one task he could be with her again, finally learn more about her. But, what exactly did she want him to do to Kaoru? He felt his hands being lifted and wrapped around a smooth surface.....

Kenshin bolted up, sweat lined his golden skin. He looked beside him to see a figure laying under the covers. "K-Kaoru...?" The figure sat up and Kenshin's eyes widened as Tomoe, fully undressed leaned toward him. "Anata...you want to learn more?" Her hand came up to caress his cheek. "Then....learn..." His eyes closed against his will against the feel of her hand against his skin. "You want me back...don't you?" ".....yes..." She smiled against his hair. "Then....get rid of her...tonight..." Before Kenshin could answer, she was gone. He looked around in confusion. '_Tomoe...she was just....w-what the hell is going on? Get rid..._' Kenshin's eyes widened. 

"_Of her....Kaoru..._" Tomoe's voice whispered into the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N~ Yes, I know this was a short chapter, but, sacrifices sometimes have to be made. The next chapter will be longer, hopefully. Anyway, sorry for the long wait for an update (Hey, that rhymed! ^^ ) Leave a review please! PLEASE EXCUSE ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERROR'S! Also...if I get 50 reviews I might throw a party! WEE!! \^o^/. Well Till Next Time! Ja! =^.^=

~Kawaii Ayame~


	7. Confessions, and a Dream

Rurouni Kenshin is created by and the legal property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, so please don't sue me...I have NO money ;-;

" And when were movin' sets across the stage...do us all a favor and move you ass's out of the wings!!"

Stage Manager Sarah CCHS Production of "OKLAHOMA!" 2001-2002 Drama Dinner Improv "The Actor and the Techi should be Friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Healer

Kenshin sat in bed, head in his hands. Insanity. He had to be going insane. There was no other possible explanation. Tomoe had been dead for almost 13 years now, and yet, here she was, controlling him. " I love Kaoru...there's no doubt in that, but, then why am I seeing Tomoe, and falling into everything she wants...this had to be fake. There's no way this is all real!! " He spoke to no one, only himself as he lay alone in the dark. Not even Battousai could give an answer to his inner demands. In fact, it was Battousai who Tomoe often called too. Kenshin clenched his eyes tight, trying to stop the sting of tears. When? Since when had he been so weak, so confused? The sound of the door sliding open startled him. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Jasmine scent filled the room and he heard the door shut. He watched her shadow on the wall opposite of her. Her figure leaned against the wall lightly her head tilted upward. He sat there staring at her shadow for several moments. How could he look at her? Especially after that dream...or... what he thought was a dream. Her voice, a mere whisper broke the silence. "Are you mad with me Kenshin?" Her question surprised him, enough so to get him to turn and look at her. "Kaoru, no...I'm not mad with you. Why-why do you think that?" Her blues eyes met his amethyst ones for a second, before turning away. "Misao said you came in looking for me. She said you were really upset. I-I wanted to make sure you weren't upset with me." Her eyes trailed to the futon, and focused on the scarf lying there. Quickly he moved it out of the way. "Kaoru-koishii, why don't you sit down, and tell me why you ran off." Her eyes widened. "You....you saw me!?" Kenshin lightly patted the spot next to him. "Hai, I saw you....and then chased after you, but, I lost you in the down pour. Now, tell me koishii, why did you run?" ' _You know exactly why she ran.._' his other half stated. Kenshin shook his head at Battousai's pressing voice. Kaoru sat down beside Kenshin head down slightly. ' _Time to face the music..._' Before Kenshin could ask her to explain again, Kaoru spoke. "Kenshin....I've been lying to you..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin wandered through the lone cemetery as darkness crept up behind him. He needed to be alone. But more importantly, he needed to see someone, one last time. His conversation with Kaoru was still fresh in his mind. Never had he expected what she had been planning to do....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru's face was still down as Kenshin looked at her confused. "Lying?" Kaoru nodded meekly before starting. "I knew after you proposed to me that you were planning to go to Kyoto alone...to collect your thoughts. That night, when you were talking with Sanosuke about it...I over heard. I stood there for a good half an hour and listened. Tomoe....you were talking about how you were going to visit Tomoe's grave. Your voice started to crack, and, I could tell you were upset. I almost walked in to tell Sano to leave so I could comfort you. But, I didn't, I.....I just stood there and listened. " Kenshin's eyes widened slightly as he recalled the conversation. Kaoru pressed on. "That's why, that night, when you asked if I wanted to stay in your room, I said no. I-I wanted to think. You were so sad when you just mentioned her name. Even before you asked me to marry you, I would sit outside your room, listening to you call out her name. I've heard so many of your nightmares, but, I never could do anything to soothe them....you always cried out for her....Tomoe..." Kenshin stared at her in wonder. Battousai's voice crept in. ' **You know exactly how wrong she is...her name was the only one called out after Enishi...**' Kenshin strived to find something to say, but, she kept going. Emotion taking over....tears slipping from her eyes. "So...the next morning I asked if we could go to Kyoto. I was determined to find away to make them stop. To make all the nightmares you have stop. I ask Aoshi to help me....I asked him to tell me what I could do. I went to see Hiko to find out more about how you became the legendary Battousai....and who you were before then. Then...I went to Enishi....to find out more about your relationship with Tomoe. Enishi.....Enishi was cruel as usual. He was furious when I asked about Tomoe. He-He said I could never replace her in your heart, but....I already knew that. That's when I went to that shrine....and...and I saw you in the tree...with her. With her scarf. I knew I had lost then, and, I ran. I ran away from you, her, and myself. I had come here to try and chase away those demons, the ones that haunt you in your sleep. I...I wanted you to forget...and start a new life. One without the nightmares, but, it seems I failed." Her voice ceased and the tears continued. He was speechless. Nothing could have prepared him for what she had just said. Lavender eyes slipped close as he took in all that she had said. Soon her sobbing became more intense and he looked up at her startled. "Kaoru?!" He reached out and held her. Rocking her in his arms, trying to calm her. Between her sobs he could hear her talking, but, her voice was too muffled for him to understand what she was saying. He was only able to pick a few of the words. " don't.....aishiteru...please....gomen...." He held her still, confused by her sudden outburst, yet, he held her. Finally her crying began to cease, and her wet blue eyes met his. "Gomen ne...gomen ne Kenshin..." He shook his head, red hair falling in his face. "Don't be sorry..." Wiping a stray tear from her cheek he let her go and rose. Her eyes darted up to meet his, worry of rejection dancing in them. "Don't worry...I'll be back..." Before Kaoru could respond he walked out the door, leaving Kaoru alone in the dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That had been over half an hour ago, and now Kenshin roamed aimlessly about the darkened grave yard. Yet, low and behold, his feet lead him to that one familiar grave. He kneeled, staring at the inscribed words, his heart twisted slightly at what Kaoru had said. _" I already knew I couldn't replace her..." _Battousai seemed to be on the same train of thought, as he interrupted Kenshin's own thoughts. "** Perhaps...if you think about it....she needs to be helped more than we do.**" Kenshin shook his head. "_All this suffering she's gone through these past few days...it was for us...you can't deny that.._" Silence was the Battousai's answer. Kenshin continued to stare at the grave and finally reached out, brushing his hand against the name. "Gomen ne Tomoe...it's time I let go. Whatever has been going on these last few nights, I'm going to forget them. You can't come between us any longer. It's true Kaoru will never replace you...but, this is also true...your my past...she it my present. So, Sayonara....Tomoe" Rising, he said one last prayer before leaving the dark graveyard, unaware of the feminine shadow following him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Kenshin returned he found Kaoru already asleep, hugging close to her one of Kenshin's gi's. The site was amusing, and again comforting. Changing into his yukata he crawled into the futon next to her, and took her in his arms. "Aishiteru...Kaoru-koishii..." Stirring slightly, Kaoru adjusted to his hold and sighed in contentment. Eyelids feeling heavy from the days ordeal, Kenshin allowed sleep to find him.

_Again, the same path, same darkness, the same voice calling him. Golden eyes looked around cautiously as if searching for an enemy. The women's voce beckoned him to come closer, and he did. Commands were being whispered into his ear left and right. A voice in the back of his head though, tried to call him back. Ignoring the one piece of sanity left in him, Battousai pressed on through the dark. _

The room was round, cold, and dark. Just like the last time. Her heart began to beat faster as the voice of the women she seemed to fear most came closer. Her body went cold as the voice turned and whispered in here ear. Breath running ragged, Kaoru attempted one thing she had yet to try...she ran. She bolted off into some unknown direction searching for anyplace to hide. The sound of feet behind her made her speed up. Reaching a cliff she looked down to its never-ending fall. Her breath caught as Tomoe appeared in front of her. A strange smile upon her lips. "Kamiya...I've come to give you something."

Battousai followed his urge to run. He was being called, and he had to obey. Tomoe's commands became stronger in his ear, and he ran faster. His sanity still screaming in the background to stop. His dash became a slow walk as he approached the back of a young women. He could see Tomoe in front of her, and listened to her words. "...I've come to give you something..." Battousai felt his hands being lifted and fitted around a smooth surface. Suddenly his sanity began screaming wildly, stronger and more fierce than it had before. 

Kaoru's eyes widened as she felt hands grasp her neck once more. In her mind she was screaming, but, no sound could be heard in the open. Her hands clawed at the ones around her neck. ' Such strength!' she thought. She had one option. Closing her eyes tight she jumped up, flipping backwards toward the cliff. Her mind suddenly realized what the dream was about. Taking one last look at Tomoe, she rolled off the cliff, her mind set. ' I will take away his nightmares...even if it means facing his other half.' The figure holding her growled before realizing what was happening.

Battousai felt himself falling, along with the person he was holding. Tomoe's voice was again in his ears. "Don't let her go...what ever you do...never let her go...you have to power to be one man and protect her. Anata...be happy. Sayonara." Battousai opened his eyes to look at the women in his grasp. Swallowing he turned her around, afraid of what he would see.

Ice met Amber....and the dream shattered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N~ Whoa....weird dream...and CLIFFHANGER ENDING!! WEEE!! \^o^/. Only a few more chapters to go!! Drop a review on what you think of this chapter!! PLEASE EXCUSE ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS! Well Till Next Time! Ja! =^.^=

~Kawaii Ayame~


	8. One Last Nightmare

Rurouni Kenshin is created by and the legal property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, so please don't sue me...I have NO money ;-;

" And when were movin' sets across the stage...do us all a favor and move you ass's out of the wings!!"

Stage Manager Sarah CCHS Production of "OKLAHOMA!" 2001-2002 Drama Dinner Improv "The Actor and the Techi should be Friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Healer

Moaning, Kenshin turned over onto his back. ' Ugh...my body hasn't been in this much pain since Enishi....What happened? ' Violet eyes opened, and began trying to focus. He remembered running in the dark, and screaming...he was screaming something, and falling, yes... he remembered falling too. He was in an area with very dim lighting. Sitting up despite himself he looked around. ' This has got to be a dream...' Standing he brushed himself off and began to walk. Suddenly the sounds of fighting reached his ears. Taking a faster pace, he followed to sound to where is was coming from. Before he could walk any farther, he froze. "What!?" A deep voice from the dark arose, commanding him. "**You will not be permitted to leave rurouni. I'm going to do what Tomoe wants...I'm going to get rid of her.**" Kenshin's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. He began to struggle against the force binding him. "NO!! You will not touch her Battousai!! I promised to protect her...even from you! Tomoe is not longer out present! Kaoru is....and if hurt her..." Battousai laughed. "**You'll do what? Kill yourself? That's the only way you can stop me...but, I'm in control now. And you can't even due that!**" Battousai's voice drifted off, and Kenshin knew he had lost. ' Kaoru...its up to you...fight him...please...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru opened her eyes slowly, body slick with sweat sticking to the futon. 'That dream...it was so...so..." Turning to her side, she noticed Kenshin was missing. "Kenshin?" Whispering his name, she stood looking around her. Putting on a robe she stepped outside. Standing in the middle of the Aoiya's small courtyard area was Kenshin. Spotting him, she moved closer, confused as to why he was out so late. Whispering his name again, he turned around slowly. Her breath caught, and her eyes widened, as her own blue eyes bore into the amber eyes of Battousai.

Battousai smirked at her confused expression. "Why...Kaoru, are you...surprised to see me?" He stepped toward her, hand on the hilt of his Sakabatou. Kaoru swallowed, but stood her ground. "What reason do you have for being here Battousai? There is no threat around." A laugh. "Oh, but my dear, there is a threat lurking around. That threat...is YOU" Without a second thought Battousai leapt forward drawing the sword. Kaoru instincts kicked in and she dodge the blade quickly. Rolling against the ground she watched as he jumped up above her. Kaoru quickly dashed to the side, barely avoiding the blade. "Why are you doing this!? This is not who you are!" Battousai smirked. "Oh...but this IS who I am. And why am I doing this? For Tomoe...she wants you out of the way..." Kaoru's eyes widened at the name. ' _Tomoe...? _" Battousai's attack came once again, but Kaoru, still in shock was too slow to dodge completely. The blade pierced through her shoulder, and she gave a painful cry. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Misao looked out onto the scene from the balcony and gasp. ' _Battousai....Battousai's trying to kill Kaoru!_' Misao looked around, and then settled for one other option. "AOSHI-SAMA!!" Aoshi ran in, kodachi's drawn. "Misao...what's going on?" Misao pointed down outside the balcony to the battle field below them. Aoshi looked upon the scene, and then calmly put away his weapons. "AOSHI-SAMA! What are you doing!?! You have to help Kaoru-san or she'll die!!!" Aoshi looked back out at the fight and closed his eyes. "No, Misao....there is nothing we can do. Kaoru must fight this battle alone. If she really wants to find the answers she's been searching for...she won't give up." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clutching her shoulder Kaoru looked around frantically. ' _I need a weapon! Anything!! _' Battousai took small steps toward her. He inhaled deeply, memorizing the smell of her blood. He thirst for it...Tomoe would live off her spilled blood. Coming up behind her he dropped the sword and lifted his arms up. His and curled around the smooth ivory skin of her neck and Kaoru gasped. ' _This is..!_' She struggled against the hold so much like the one in her dream. She clawed at his hands and gasped for air. In the back of Battousai's mind a roar of hatred started. Slowly it grew louder. Battousai shook his head at the annoying roar that was slowly becoming a pain. He couldn't stop know....not when he was this close to Tomoe....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin struggled against the hold on him. The bonds seem tighter that ever before, Battousai had never had such a strong will. He could see all that was happening and fought against it. "THIS ISN'T US!!!! STOP THIS! NO MORE!!! **NO MORE!!!** " He had to gain control, but it was hard. He clenched his eyes tight at the smell of blood. 

' Anata.... '

"What? Tomoe...?" Kenshin looked around confused.

"_Anata...listen to me. All that has happened to you ever since you have arrived in Kyoto has been my doing. The dreams, the illusions...its been a product of myself. Even this fight she is having with your other half. Kaoru-chan said she wanted you to have a new life, without the demons...THAT is what she is fighting for now_."

Kenshin blinked confused. "So...all this. Is YOUR doing? Why?"

"_She truly deserves you...and you deserve her. I've helped her, and she knows it. She now knows the true you. This test I put upon you two was to see how strong your love really is. She took in everything that happened, and used it to make her stronger. She is fighting for your love...she is fighting you_."

Kenshin swallowed. "Why? Why must she fight him!? Us!?"

"_Because...your other half still lingers on myself. In the back of your mind you have always wished for my return. All Kaoru-chan wants is for you to love her...She wants you to be happy and chase away your nightmares. Including me. Battousai is a nightmare in himself. If she wins this battle, Battousai will still be a part of you...but his nightmares, along with yours with no longer exist_.."

"Kaoru-koishii...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"P-Please.....I-I...." Kaoru struggled against the hold Battousai had on her. ' I-I have to beat him...for Kenshin...for us...' Gathering all the strength she had left in her she brought her hands up to Battousai and began to pry them away from her neck. Battousai clenched harder, digging his nails into her skin and drawing blood. With all her strength she broke Battousai's hold and fell to the ground. Battousai's gold eyes looked upon her surprised. Growling her picked her up off the and held her against the Aoiya's outside wall. "You...bitch..." he hissed. He gathered his sword up and placed it against her bruised and bleeding neck. "Say good-bye..." "Never." He pushed the blade farther into her skin piercing the surface. Taking a deep breath Kaoru's blue eyes met his. "I will no longer be threatened by you! Let me help you! let me take away the pain you suffered all those years ago. I-I know I will never replace Tomoe-san in your heart...but...let me coincide with her. Let me be a part of your life like I a Kenshin's. Kenshin....Battousai, together you are one man." Slowly she brought her hand up to caress the cross-shaped scar on his cheek. "Aishiteru...anata.." Golden eyes widened as the loud roar reached and unbelievable volume. Battousai's mind shattered as the past swam in his head.

Kenshin screamed at the onslaught of memories and clutched his head. From his training with Hiko, to Tomoe's death, to Shishio and to Enishi. Blood fell from his scar staining the colorless ground below him. A voice in his mind whispered a few words before vanishing. The last thing he saw was an endless blue before his amber and lavender eyes shut...and he succumbed to darkness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A.N- Well, another chappie! With a slight cliffhanger I guess you could call it. Only a few more chapters to go! =^.^= Well...please be kind a leave a review and tell me what you this about this chapter!! PLEASE EXCUSE ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS!! Till Next Time! Ja! =^.^=

~Kawaii Ayame~


	9. Resolutions, and One Last Dream

Rurouni Kenshin is created by and the legal property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, so please don't sue me...I have NO money ;-;

" And when were movin' sets across the stage...do us all a favor and move you ass's out of the wings!!"

Stage Manager Sarah CCHS Production of "OKLAHOMA!" 2001-2002 Drama Dinner Improv "The Actor and the Techi should be Friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Healer

Rain beat down endlessly on the Aoyia's roof. Most of the Aoyia's residents gone for the afternoon...with the exception of a few others. Lighting lit the sky, and loud thunder followed. Inside the guest bedroom a figure slept. A second clash of thunder and the figure stirred slightly. Lavender eyes opened to be met with a white ceiling and a cold chill. Looking around hazily Kenshin tried to recall what had happened last. Lightening flashed again and he turned to look at the partly open door that led outside. " What a storm this is..." Rubbing the bits of sleep out of his eyes he looked at the calendar, mouth opening in shock. "What?" His hand went up to brush a stray hair from his face, when he felt something odd on his left cheek. "Huh? A bandage?" Royally confused he stood and tightened the sash of his yukuta. And stepped out into the hallway. The house seem black due to the lack of sunlight. He wandered around for a time trying to locate anyone to find out what had happened. ' _Where is everyone...? There all gone..._' Kenshin turned to head back into the room, when the sound of soft sobbing reached his ears. Following the sound on soundless feat till he found its source. 

Kaoru sat on the porch, back leaned against the Aoyia's outer wall. Her knee's drawn up, with her chin resting on them. Small tears lingered against her eyelashes, and randomly tears would fall from her blue eyes. Before he could take a step toward her, a strong hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him. Kenshin's eyes met ice. "Aoshi?" Aoshi signaled for him to be quiet and he pointed to a room down the hall. Nodding Kenshin took one last look at Kaoru, and followed Aoshi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sliding the door shut after him, Kenshin took a seat across from Aoshi, who had his eyes closed. "Where is everyone?" Kenshin asked. "They went out to shop for the afternoon, and I suppose they got caught in this. They won't be back for a while." Kenshin tilted his head at Aoshi. "Why didn't you go with them? Why didn't Kaoru?" Aoshi cleared his throat. "I was mediating when they left, Okina thought it better not to disturb me. Kamiya stay behind because of you." Kenshin's eyebrows rose in slight confusion. "Aoshi...what happened?" Aoshi opened is eyes and stared at him. "I see you don't remember. You fought Kamiya as Battousai and almost killed her. She said something to you and you started to going insane...." Kenshin swallowed. "How long have I been a sleep?"

"Five days..." Kenshin face faulted. "What happened to me that cause me to be in coma like state for five days?" Aoshi shrugged slightly. "The doctor said there must have been a severe shock to your system...which, you could say was true. Kamiya's stayed by your side the entire time. She's rarely stepped out of your room, and ignored meals to stay by your side." Kenshin looked down, red hair falling in his face. "She was really that worried?" Aoshi nodded. "She was worried you wouldn't wake up...and most of all...she blames herself for what happened." Kenshin's head jerked up. "What? Why?" Shrugging Aoshi stood. "I think it's time the two of you sorted this whole thing out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru followed the hallway to the room she had been staying in the past five days. Quietly, she slid open the door and gazed at the figure laying there. Blue eyes were dull and her cheeks were tear stained as she kneeled down next him. Taking her hand she lightly brushed the hair out of his face, and then let it trail down his bandage cheek. Her hand then continued down his body, a crossed his chest and down to his left arm. Her fingers entwined with his and she let her tears fall. ' _I never should have done this...this never would have happened..._' Unconsciously her hand tightened around his. "Please....please, you have to wake up. I never meant for this to happen...I just, I just wanted to help you." Kenshin felt her tears land on his hand and arm. Squeezing her hand back, he opened his eyes. Her blue eyes flew open to be met with his lavender. "Kenshin...your..." All Kaoru could do was sob into her hands. Kenshin sat up and took her into his arms, crooning and comforting her. "Kaoru...it's alright...I'm ok." Meekly she shook her head against his chest. "I-I never meant for it to go this far. I-I only wanted to help you, instead...I could have killed you!" Shaking his head, he brought her face up so her eyes would meet his. "Kaoru...arigatou..." "W-What??" Kenshin smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. "You wanted to help me ne? Well...you did. You help me win an inner battle with myself. You helped me win over Battousai. Although he'll still always be there...You made us happy, you showed us just how much you care. You went great lengths to achieve what you did. Tomoe is very proud of you..."

Kaoru swallowed slightly "Tomoe...she was helping me...whole time..." Nodding, Kenshin hugged her closer to him. "Battousai's nightmares along with mine have vanished...the memories will always be there Kaoru...but, you've made it easier to live with them. You've shown me how to love and you've given me a family. You will never be able to fully replace Tomoe Kaoru...she was the first person who taught me how to even care. But, my love for you is stronger than anything else in the world, not even the love I had for Tomoe can be stronger." Kaoru moved her head to be pillowed against his chest as tears ran down her cheeks. "Aishiteru....anata.." were the only words she could say. Gently, Kenshin pulled her down with him onto the futon and covered her and himself up. Kaoru silently snuggled against him. Smiling, he wrapped her arms around her, and let his eyes close, while listening to the rain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Kaoru walked toward the cliff and looked over into it's deep canyon. She took one final look, and then walked off in the opposite direction. A voice next to her spoke.

"You deserve him you know. You were able to help chase away the shadows.."

Kaoru nodded and stopped walking. She looked up to the sky and took a deep breath. "A long time ago, when Kenshin first stepped into my dojo...I knew I wanted to help him. And so, I began to fall in love with him. I was determined to become someone important to him...someone, who was more than a friend."

The figure put a hand on her shoulder.

"He loves you very much Kaoru-san...you two were destined to meet each other and live your lives together. I hope your future together is the best is can be..."

The figure removed its hand and began walking off toward the horizon, when stopped by Kaoru's voice.

"Ano...before you go, could...could you tell me exactly why you did all this?"

"He was a troubled soul...and he needed you. As you needed him. My appearances were a test for him, and for you. I knew if he could fight me, and if you could win him back, that you two would truly be happy. Only time can tell if he will ever forget me, but for know, the scar will remain fresh and delicate. It's up to you to protect and heal it..."

Kaoru smiled and closed her eyes. She watched the figure vanish into the horizon and whispered a final good-bye...

"Arigatou.....Tomoe...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Misao pouted at the couple standing together. "So....your leaving? So soon?" Kaoru nodded. "Don't worry though Misao...you'll see you again at our wedding remember?" Misao nodded somely. "But, I hate to see you two go. It's lonely after you leave." Kaoru hugged the young girl, and bowed to Okina. "Thank you for letting us stay here Okina." He nodded. "Any time Kaoru...any time." Kaoru turned and started down the road with Kenshin, but stopped suddenly. "Koishii? What's the matter?" Kaoru turned and started down the road in the opposite direction. "I have to thank someone real fast!" 

Aoshi sat in the center of the temple, mind focused on meditation. The soft knock at the door surprised him slightly. "Enter." Walking in, the visitor stood behind him. "Aoshi-san. Kenshin and I are leaving now, and...I just wanted to thank you for everything." Aoshi stood and watched as Kaoru bowed to him. Smiling despite himself he took a step toward her. "I hope you and Bat- no...I hope you and Kenshin live happily together." Kaoru smiled at him before giving the tall man a light hug. He returned it softy. "You'll be at the wedding right?" Aoshi nodded. "Of course..."  


The sun set as Kenshin and Kaoru walked the long way back to Tokyo. Once again Kaoru had become quiet...worrying Kenshin. He touched the bandage on his cheek for a moment before turning toward her. "Kaoru? Are you alright?" Kaoru nodded slightly and continued to walk. Reaching out, Kenshin caught hold of her hand, stopping her. "Kaoru...wait. Please...something's troubling you. What is it?" For a moment she said nothing. "Kaoru?" "Will be happy together...right?" Kenshin was taken back for a seconded by her comment, but then smiled, and squeezed her hand. ' _This whole ordeal has got her a little confused I guess..._' "Yes Kaoru...will be very happy together." He turned her to look and her face and his eyes softened. Kaoru looked into his lavender eyes and smiled. She brought a hand up and gently removed the bandage which covered his scar. ' _I will...I will protect this..._' Kenshin brought his face down centimeters away from her own. "Aishiteru...Kaoru.." Kenshin brought his lips down to hers a sweet caress, and Kaoru sighed. Standing beneath the stars, they kissed a promise to the heavens. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N~ Well....only two more to go. The next few chapters will actually be Kenshin reflecting on what happened. And the wedding...well...lets just say that should be all fun! I'm also planning a short epilogue! (Something really nice and sweet really.) Keep those reviews coming! I LOVE getting reviews! PLEASE EXCUSE ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS! Till Next Time! Ja! =^.^=

~Kawaii Ayame~


	10. NOTICE! Sorry

Rurouni Kenshin is created by and the legal property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, so please don't sue me...I have NO money ;-;

" And when were movin' sets across the stage...do us all a favor and move you ass's out of the wings!!"

Stage Manager Sarah CCHS Production of "OKLAHOMA!" 2001-2002 Drama Dinner Improv "The Actor and the Techi should be Friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My dear readers......i am SOOOOO sorry for one, that this is not an update, and two for NOT updating. I have been rebuilding my computer and hooking it up (got a new one so my sis and I wouldn't fight). I just recently ('bout two minutes ago) realized my folder with ALL my fanfics did not get saved and transferred....thus....i have to start the next chapter from scratch....I will get the next chapter out as SOON as possible. Any flames or flying objects can be sent to my e-mail. Thank you and luv you all.

~Kawaii Ayame~ =^.^=


	11. Wedding, and the Future

Rurouni Kenshin is created by and the legal property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, so please don't sue me...I have NO money ;-;

" And when were movin' sets across the stage...do us all a favor and move you ass's out of the wings!!"

Stage Manager Sarah CCHS Production of "OKLAHOMA!" 2001-2002 Drama Dinner Improv "The Actor and the Techi should be Friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Healer

Kaoru fiddled with her hair as she looked into the mirror, her stomach in knots. The ceremony had been wonderful, with the exception of Yahiko, Sano, AND Hiko all getting drunk. But, it was now, after everyone had left that nerves took over. Megumi had been winking at her most of the day causing her to blush, and Kenshin to "oro". Picking up a brush, she brushed through her black hair and began to recall the Kyoto incident. Ever since then she had changed in a way, and so had Kenshin. He wasn't as shy anymore around her, and he was beginning to understand her feelings. Kaoru on the other hand had begun to see him in a new light, and tonight....Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the door slide open. 

Turning she saw Kenshin in his yukata with his hair down. Stepping in and sliding the door shut, he made his way to their futon and sat down. "Kaoru?" he asked quietly "Hai Kenshin?" Putting down her brush she turned to him her eyes showing nothing but pure love. "Aa....Koishii..." He reached out and held her hands gently and looked into her eyes. " We don't have to do anything tonight Kaoru...I would be happy just laying here next to you all night...." Putting a finger to his lips Kaoru stopped him. "Kenshin...after everything that happened in Kyoto, I realized, more than anything exactly what I want..." "And...what's that love...?" Blushing, Kaoru looked down. "You....all of you. The wanderer, the Battousai, the boy,....I want just Kenshin." It was then she kissed him. Releasing emotions that had been pent up since the Kyoto trip. There tongues danced an erotic dance. Eventually one needs air to live, breaking the kiss Kenshin looked down at his new wife. "Kirei.....Aishiteru Koishii....." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin looked down lovingly at the raven haired women beside him, her head pillowed on his bare chest. It was still early, but Kenshin found it hard to sleep...the new found feeling of completeness overwhelming him. Lying there he listen to her breathing, and felt the beat of her heart so close to his. One....that's what they were now. She was his and he was hers. Never had he thought a person such as Kaoru would go to such great lengths to make him happy...and HIM of all people. Even when he was with Tomoe he never truly felt this happy. He smiled as he felt Kaoru move and cuddle closer to him. Stroking her hair he continued his thoughts. Soon a voice broke the silence. "Thinking...?" "Hai....about you." Kaoru sat up slightly holding the covers to her. "Nani Kenshin?" Chuckling he shook his head and sat up with her. "I was just think about how lucky I am to have you...that's all. Go back to sleep Koishii, its still early." Laying back down she pillowed herself against Kenshin's chest once again. Together they lay....just as it was meant to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 and a half years later. . . . . 

Kenshin stood over the small crib his features softening. Tentatively he reached a hand down and stroked a small strand of hair from the child's small features. Kenshin smiled as the young girl blinked her violet eyes sleepily back at her father. Reaching down her picked up the young girl carefully and cradled her against him. Besides his wedding this was one of the best days of his life. His new daughter brought nothing but more happiness to his life. Kaoru lay tired out in the other room, the birth having worn her out, while he stayed here. He just couldn't bring himself to leave her alone. Sitting back against the wall he cooed the little girl back into a comfortable slumber. He closed his eyes remembering what Megumi had told him. 

__

"Oh Ken-san..." Kenshin looked up from the crib to look at Megumi. "Hai?" Megumi walked in quietly and looked down at the girl. "Kaoru wanted me to tell you her name.." Her....name?" Smiling Megumi nodded "Tomoe...."

"Tomoe....It doesn't surprise me Kaoru would give you that name little one. I believe its proper." He kissed her head lightly. "Thank you little one....for being here." 

Outside a figure looked in on the father and daughter, a smile across her lips. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- Well....ITS FINISHED! Wow....SOOOO sorry it took so long. It took longer for me to get my new computer and over software situated. I hope you like this WAFFY ending ^^. Any flames can be sent to me via e-mail. Thanks to all who read! I REALLY appreciate it! Keep and eye out for my next fic! Also sorry this chapter was so short and lacking a lemon. Lets just say there's a reason I didn't right one (bad personal experience) ^^(). Well Till Next Time! Ja!! =^.^=

~Kawaii Ayame~


End file.
